Win Win Situation
by Snowshinobi
Summary: Summary: In which Tenten is finally victorious, and Neji . . .


3/31/12~4/1/12

Win-Win Situation

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Type of Story**: Yes, sigh, I have succumbed to the wishes of some wicked part of my messed-up brain that has been itching to outline a situation where Tenten plants one on an unsuspecting Neji - XD! Ya, its 'kissy', but I hope this snippet of a training session story makes you chuckle too!

**A/N**: 1st things 1st; I have absolutely ZERO 'experience' in the realm of kissing and crushes, so if I miss-describe either of the aforementioned things, please forgive me! Writing sweet scenarios for NejiTen is simply a guilty pleasure of mine, one that I hope will improve with reviews (cough, hint, cough . . . XD!), so please enjoy my vision of the day Tenten finally wins - both the spar, and perhaps even a certain white-eyed prodigy!

_Damn it! _Tenten gritted her teeth in frustration. This was the second time in the past hour that Neji'd pinned her. She was sort of used to losing to the Juuken-using genius ninja, but this was ridiculous. Either today he was having a very good day, or she was having a very bad one. She feared it was the latter.

Well, at least this time he'd cornered her against a birch tree. It was way comfier than that pine tree her back had been slammed against earlier . . .

"Hn," Neji smirked smugly, "honestly Tenten, you are making this far too easy." his smirk grew ever more cocky as he murmured "You usually pose to be a _little _more of a challenge than this."

Tenten's vision reddened a tad as hot indignant anger burned in her gut. _He's underestimating me! _Frantically she wracked her brain for any way to possible gain an advantage over the overconfident Hyuga. At this point, even a mere second of hesitation would be enough time for her to figure out a way to escape. So, in a moment of blind frustration, she did the absolute most surprising thing she could think of. Something she was even amazed at herself for doing.

She grabbed Neji by the collar and planted a kiss square on his lips.

Neji was struck dumb. Speechless. All his stunned brain could do was zero in on the disturbingly unfamiliar tingly feeling that currently gripping him from head to toe. The cause of said sensation was clearly the activity around his mouth, according to his calculations. He just couldn't fathom what the heck had provoked this. Tenten was _kissing_ him. Kissing _him_. Right there, behind a creamy white birch tree and its crowd of leaves softly chuckling in the light breeze. As if things weren't already complicated enough, he was perplexed and slightly mortified to discover he didn't want her to stop. This was a new sensation he'd never experienced before, a quite pleasant one, and as he had no idea how to initiate it, it was up to Tenten to keep it going. Neji quickly realized that for once he wasn't the one holding the power. What really bothered him though was not that he was basically paralyzed in this state; it was the fact that this one time, he truly didn't mind not being in control.

Neji hated acknowledging the stinging disappointment that flowed through him as Tenten suddenly broke the kiss. Forgetting to pull up his usually impenetrable stoic facade, he tipped his head back to stare at the translucent green leaves streaked through with sunlight high above him with a contented sigh. It was then he noticed the strong smooth tree against his back. Tenten cracked a huge grin as she pressed a kunai lightly to Neji's throat.

"Gotcha!" She hissed excitedly, eyes glittering with triumph.

Neji blinked at her, startled. Then it hit him - he and Tenten had switched places somewhere within the five-second interval of time between when he'd had her helplessly pinned and now, where _he _was the one stuck against the tree. His brows knit together as he stared confusedly into Tenten's mirth-filled eyes. When and how had this exchange happened? Neji mentally hit himself. Right - when he was busy being intoxicated by that heartstoppingly incredible warm feeling Tenten's kiss had stirred up in him. She must've somehow spun them around so she wound up with the power. Neji's lips twisted into a dissatisfied grimace.

"That was by no means fair." Tenten peered into Neji's icy eyes. "How so? I caught you off-guard, I reversed our positions, I could technically kill you right now, 'cept of course I won't! I won." Astonishment dawned on her face as she fully took into account her own words. "I actually won!" She uttered incredulously.

Neji shook his head fiercely. "You . . . you _immobilized_ me. Dulled my senses. Affected my ability to process information. You call _that _fair?"

Tenten was watching him with an awed expression. "I really did all that? I just thought I'd surprise you so I could find an opening and get away . . . "She trailed off, looking away shyly. Her head whipped around to face him suddenly, and she shot him a sideways glance. "Did it 'affect' you in . . . a good way, or a bad way . . . ?" She asked hesitantly, eyes glittering with genuine curiosity.

Neji sighed resignedly. "I suppose, an irritatingly good one . . . "he admitted unwillingly. Tenten's face broke into a giant smile. "Then I'm gonna push this advantage of mine as far as it'll go," she grinned, leaning forward to capture his mouth for a second time.

**A/N: **. . . So? Was that ok? The ending may perhaps be a bit cut-short, but . . . the story felt like ending there, if you fellow writers out there know what I mean! While I realize this really doesn't even begin to compare to other fics of this sort, I hope you found it worth the time it took to read, XD! Please review - writing about an experience I've never had made me especially nervous, and I'd like to hear any and all thoughts you readers have on it!


End file.
